Memories
by Flypaper-Writer
Summary: I touched her forehead lightly. "You won't remember me my sweet, but its for your protection." I sighed in dispair at feeling all her thoughts and memories vanish, only leaving a small semblance of herself. Her name; Mary Alice Brandon Swan.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Prologue**

My dark eyes honed in onto the 'Welcome to Forks' sign and my body stilled. My breathing came to a halt and my eyes shut tightly as I focused. The outside temperature increased and I could feel the cool wind begin to pick up. I was growing anxious. I walked closer to the town of Forks needing only two more signs.

Minutes later I found myself surrounded by the dense green forestry of the Forks woods. My nose twitched slightly noticing a sweet scent hanging in the air but to be sure, I crouched low to the ground, scooped up a handful of soil, and brought it up to my nose. The scent was stronger. Vampires surely inhabited the area.

I sighed trying to calm my now rapidly beating heart. I was so close I could almost taste the victory. After all these painstaking years, I might have finally found her. I needed the confirmation now. Throwing the dirt to the ground I ran to the last place that would answer all my questions; the beach.

La Push beach was dark and empty. The houses had no lights on and the bon fires I heard went on so frequently were not occurring. It was lifeless. Shaking my head I walked close to the shore and watched the water vigilantly. Minutes passed until the waves began to rise and the water was at my knees. A smile crept onto my face that transformed into a full-blown grin when the water receded. High tide and low tide in less than ten minutes.

Finally, after all this time I found her.

She was here.

Mary Alice was here.

My love…we are soon to be reunited.

**A/N: I just had to post this one. The idea came to me. So tell me what you think.**


	2. Enter the Jeweler and His Daughter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any characters**

**Chapter 1**

**Enter the Jeweler and His Daughter**

**Biloxi, Mississippi**

**1918**

The time had come when I was in dire need of a new location to reside in. There were only so many places a vampire could inhabit. The citizens of small town Waconia located in Minnesota were beginning to grow weary of my quiet presence. I skipped town and began a journey akin to bar hopping; one place to the other. I tend to relocate to small towns, but the occasional city will work also. Although, the amount of warm, blood filled bodies tempts my control far beyond comfort. So here I find myself on the outskirts of Biloxi, Mississippi. Quaint little place.

It's comforting to find green grass and blossoming flowers of multiple colors before you enter a somewhat bustling city. The fragrance emitting from the flowers, wafts through the air, teasing my senses pleasantly. So fresh; the air is clean and the houses and shops lining the place are picturesque.

Fixing the collar of my button up, I step through the healthy grass towards the local inn. I carry only one suitcase which contains a few papers and articles of clothing. The exterior of the building appears to be run down but once I step inside its warm and inviting. The interior is well furnished, with brown couches and paintings in the lobby.

"You lost darling?" The moment is ruined when I come face to face with a slightly heavy weighted man behind the inn counter. He looks to be around his forties, with graying, greasy blonde hair. His eyes rake over my body and suddenly his scent is palpable; arousal and tobacco.

"No, sir," I reply, keeping my tone polite. I ignore his blatant ogling and trek on. "I came to request a room."

"You sure sweetheart?" he purrs. "You look a bit young. I can help you find you're way if your lost."

"Look-" I take a glimpse at his nameplate, "Howard, if by "help" you mean lead me to your room then no thank you." He backs away slightly at my fierce tone. "Now a room, if you please."

He hands me a metallic key with shaking hands and tells me my total for staying in the room. Throwing him a few coins, I grab the key and walk to the room number indicated on the key.

It's tiny, but clean. The bed is made; the window and its curtains are dust free along with the dressers. Opening the bathroom door I'm met with a dull, tan toilet and white tub. The problem it seems is the gritty sink. I wrinkle my nose as the faint scent of stale blood tickles my senses. Walking away, I sit on the bed and stare at the cloudy blue skies rolling by.

Sighing, I dig through my trouser pockets until my fingers caress a smooth gold locket. It's broken in half, only needing a screw to unite the two pieces. Biloxi had the closest jeweler for miles and it helped knowing it was a location I could settle down in for a few months.

Running my fingers over the pieces once more, I decide it would be best to pay the jeweler a visit before the sun prevented me from doing so. Shoving my suitcase under the bed, I give the room a once over again and leave. I don't dawdle in the lobby, not wanting to give _Howard_ another reason to think I'm lost. Stepping outside I'm met with warm summer air. It's comforting, especially with ice cold skin.

Having not a clue as to where the jeweler is or if he's even still in business I wander around, soaking up the sights until I can find the place. I enjoy the view of small pubs and shops, along with cozy houses situated here and there. It's interesting to see the outline of somewhat tall buildings as you grow closer to the real city of Biloxi.

As I walk on the dirt road, beside rows of red and blue flowers I spot it then; nestled between Shauffer's Shoe Shop and Maryland's Clothing Store is Brandon Jewelers. The front of the shop is mostly glass giving you a nice view of the inside. I soon find myself standing in front of the wooden door. There isn't a 'close' sign hanging from it so with a rapid knock, I step cautiously inside the tiny shop.

Glass cases line the walls only stopping to meet the sides of another wooden door. I figure it's his backroom or office. The man I assume is Mr. Brandon stands in the middle of specifically placed glass encasements that form a square around him. He's oblivious to my presence, engrossed in the blonde woman positioned in front of him.

"Now this is a pricey one," he whispers, eyeing the woman hungrily as he places a heavily studded diamond necklace around her neck.

"I'm sure George won't mind spoiling me this once," she giggles. He grins and hands her a mirror for her to view herself in.

Shaking my head, I wander around the shop staring at the wide variety of jewelry showcased in the glass boxes. Ruby rings, gold and silver necklaces; such extravagant luxuries. My hand accidentally brushes a case and immediately Mr. Brandon's attention is drawn to me. He purses his lips at my appearance, scrutinizing my clothes and figure. The blonde notices my appearance now too, she gazes at me distastefully. I think I see a flash of jealousy in her eyes when she meets me face.

"Again, I'm sure George won't mind purchasing this for me," she mumbles, unhooking the necklace and handing it back to the man.

He smiles as she begins exiting the store. "Don't take to long to come back now Christine or this beauty might be sold." He winks at her which elicits another round of giggles.

"Well who might you be?" he asks, faux smile when she's gone.

I know what he's thinking. Some teenage girl came in here, dirt poor, only wanting to dirty the glasses with her fingers as she window shops. Mr. Brandon analyzes me, with disgusted blue eyes. Yes, I'm in men's clothing. I can see he's the traditional 'women wear dresses only' type, but in my defense running around in a dress makes it a whole lot difficult to catch and kill prey. White button ups, tan trousers held up by black suspenders and worker boots are the way to go.

"Call me Miss Swan." I match his phony smile with a brighter one of my own.

He's not dazzled by my looks. He won't fall all over himself at my perfect heart shaped face or luscious, blood red lips. Mr. Brandon won't be overcome with the urge to rake his hands through my chestnut colored locks. The only thought flicking through is mind right now, I'm sure, is that I'm dressed like a filthy pervert.

"Well Miss Swan, what can I assist you with?" He's scrutinizing me, assessing me, judging me again. I'm sure he thinks I can't purchase a damn thing in here; shows how wrong he is.

I pull out my golden locket and hand it to him. "Do you think this could be repaired?"

Mr. Brandon stares at me a moment before sliding on a pair of seeing glasses. He twists and turns the broken locket, examining in it at different angles.

"You need a new screw," he informs me flatly. "I don't have the right tools to repair this. I'll have to make a trip farther into the city, which means more money to pay and a longer wait."

"How long a wait?" I force myself not to growl in frustration at him.

"About a few weeks," he answers coolly.

"And how much is this repair expected to cost?" I know he's enjoying this. Thinking he'll tell me the price and I'll flee, tail between my legs.

He opens his mouth to respond when I hear it; soft humming and light footfalls. The quiet music is beautiful to my ears and I lose focus, my gaze directed towards Mr. Brandon's back door. He notices unfortunately and a dark look crosses his face. The person or should I say woman twirls out of the room, and skips a few steps. She's dancing to her hums, completely oblivious to our presence.

"Mary Alice!" Mr. Brandon barks. Her face falls as reality sets in. Mary Alice; I toss the name around in my head. It's gorgeous, quite like her. She's a petite woman, short in stature and pixie-like in features. The only thing I notice she shares in common with Mr. Brandon-who I'm sure is her father- is her ink black hair. Long and flowing, that I resist the desire to feel it run through my fingers. Her eyes though are what lured me in; dark brown with specks of gold. So deep and expressive.

"How many times must I tell you to stay inside the room when customers are present?" he grits out. He's fuming. I can practically see the steam furling out of his ears. "You're just like your mother; incompetent. Apologize to our client and leave."

Her eyes meet my golden ones for the first time and I'm immediately privy to her scent. Mary Alice smells like honey and flowers. So delicious. I clench my fists together and hold my breath not wanting to slam her body down and suck her blood dry.

"I'm quite sorry for the disruption," although the twinkle in her eyes indicates otherwise. "It won't happen again."

As she leaves I gather the courage and speak quickly not wanting to let her scent weaken my control any further. "It was beautiful. Graceful I noted."

"I'm sorry?" Her eyebrows furrow and I speak rapidly once more.

"Your dancing. Do you take lessons?" I wince as the blood rushes to her face, strengthening her self-made fragrance.

"I- thank you," she blushes. "Yes, every Saturday in the city." I nod stiffly, unfortunately ending our conversation.

"Well," Mr. Brandon sighs. "You need not worry about the price just yet. Come back in three weeks. It should be ready then."

He wants me out of his shop, away from his daughter so I can't taint her. I accept, knowing its best to leave the human girl alone. Although, even as I walk towards the inn, I still can't get Mary Alice out of my head.

**A/N: Alright first chapter up. Sorry, that took way to long to get out there. So tell me what you think and ask any questions you need answered.**


End file.
